1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to an instant message (IM) interface and method for extending a target application over an IM link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern communication devices have been developed with many advanced capabilities. One example is a telephone that is capable of communicating over wires or wirelessly. Other communication devices include computers and portable computers, pagers, portable digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Such communication devices are capable of sending and receiving voice and text communications, and can transfer data wirelessly or over one or more wires.
The increasing capabilities of communication devices have resulted in an increased demand for data exchange. For example, a communication device can be used to request employee data, such as from an employee directory. A relatively instant data exchange can enhance communications, enable better decision-making, and boost productivity. Data exchange is most beneficial when the desired data is remote, and an electronic data exchange quickly and efficiently obtains the desired data.
Instant Message (IM) is a type of communication wherein a source device signals a destination device with a message and receives a response substantially in real time. For packet networks (i.e., computer networks), instant messages travel substantially instantly to the computer device of the recipient. The recipient receives the message and can generate and send a response, also in substantially real time. For switched networks, such as wireline and wireless telephone networks, an instant message can be transmitted from the source to destination using a signaling channel, also substantially in real time. IM typically transfers relatively small, simple messages, such as a text message.
A relatively new prior art development in communications technology is the use of IM for exchanging data between a communication device and a target application over a communication network. An instant message is created and formatted according to the protocol utilized by the target application. The message is transferred to the target application substantially in real time, and the target application responds with requested data and/or a requested operation, also substantially in real time.
However, this prior art approach has drawbacks. The originating application on the communication device must create the message in a proper protocol for the target application. In order to do this, the prior art approach has been to create or modify the originating application in the protocol of the target application. Therefore, an originating application will perform transactions only with a known target application. New originating applications that are later installed on the communication device may not work with the target application and may require modification by a developer. In addition, if the user desires to communicate with new target applications, the originating application will need to be modified in an appropriate manner. An originating application on the communication device must therefore be modified to achieve the protocol of a target application. In addition, the communication device in the prior art may need to be modified for each target application.